1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly such a transparent liquid crystal display apparatus installed in a portable electronic appliance. Further, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly such a method for manufacturing a transparent liquid crystal display apparatus installed in a portable electronic appliance. Moreover, the invention relates to an electronic appliance using the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A portable electronic appliance as typified by a portable phone or an electronic book is required to have various functions such as sending and receiving mail, recognizing sound, and capturing an image using a small camera, in addition to a flat panel display for displaying an image. On the other hand, there is still a strong demand by user such as reducing size and weight. Therefore there is a need for installing IC having further large size of circuit or amount of memory as much as possible into limited volume of a portable electronic appliance.
It is important how to manufacture a flat panel display into thin and light in order to keep space to accommodate IC and to reduce size and weight of a portable electronic appliance. For instance, a liquid crystal display apparatus used relatively a lot for a portable electronic appliance can be in some degree reduced its size and weight by reducing a thickness of a glass substrate used for a panel filled with liquid crystal and by adopting a reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus that needs no light source, an optical waveguide, or the like.
However, a glass substrate cannot be formed into too thin considering mechanical strength of a panel. For instance, in case of using barium borosilicate glass, alumino borosilicate glass, or the like, thickness limit and weight limit of 3-inch-square is at most from 1 to 2 mm and 10 g, respectively. A reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus utilizing outside light is difficult in recognition of an image in the dark so that an advantage that a portable electronic appliance is not required to be site-specific is not sufficiently utilized.